Happy Birthday! Birthday Boy!
by Winsey
Summary: Standalone Complete! Ryder throws Hamilton the birthday party that Jake only wants to forget.


Title: Happy Birthday! Birthday boy!

Author: Winsey

Rating: PG 13

Feedback: Send to N1ghtsh8@aol.com Would love it please tell me!!

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the WB and I unfortunately don't own Hamilton or Jake!! Really either one will do. And I borrowed the lyrics from Karrisa Noel's "**_Corrupt"_** and Garbage's "**_#1 Crush"_**

Summary: Ryder has a surprise for Jake and Hamilton

It was midday and the common room was quite dead except if you notice there was a girl, but not really. Ryder slowly saunters into the room hoping for some kind of action or some miserable soul to torture. Nothing to get you through the day better than to make someone else feel like crap. His face breaks up into a wide smile he just spotted his favorite little **_boy_**. He slowly sneaks up behind Jake to scare him. When he paused over his shoulder to see what he was doing only to notice he was putting together a birthday card, craning his neck to get a better view, he saw it was for Hamilton. He backed off a bit, " Oh!" he thought," it's Hamilton's birthday huh? Oh tight! God must love me!" 

Jake looked over her shoulder and caught Ryder half in thought a mischievous smile on his face. "OH! No he didn't see the card right." She looked down at the card and proceeded to shove it in her backpack. But Ryder intercepted and proceed to read the birthday out loud luckily it was only the two of them in the common room and she had just addressed it to Hamilton nothing to personal was written yet.

"You know Jake I know what would really go nicely with this card."

Jake gave Ryder the "and why the hell would you care" look.

As Ryder continued, "No really, I do know what the perfect gift is for Hamilton."

Slowly Jake replied, "Go on."

With a wicked smile, "Well since Hamilton is turning 16 a big coming of age and well most cultures say have a rite of passage for boys turning into men. Hamilton deserves a rite of passage, why our little boy is becoming a man Jake!"

Jake eyed Ryder carefully not liking where this conversation was headed.

"What is it you had in mind Ryder."

"Well….I say we"….

"What **_WE_**?" Jake replied her eyes boring holes into Ryder's head.

"Yes **_WE_** are going to give Hamilton the biggest surprise ever. I say we hire a stripper." Ryder gauged Jake's reaction.

"You know," as Jake ripped the card out of Ryder's hand started to stand up and walk away from Ryder, "you can count me out of this."

"Why Jake afraid? The whole school thinks he's gay anyways. I guess we would have to hire two strippers huh?" Ryder replied to Jake's back.

Jake turns around pissed off now, "Look Ryder, Hamilton is not gay."

"Well then he definitely wouldn't mind the stripper then." Turning around to face Jake with his evil grin. "Unless you do."

Jake stared at Ryder, silently screaming to herself, "God what have I gotten myself into." Speaking out loud now, "And how in the world would you be able to sneak in this **_stripper_**? And not get caught."

"Oh Jake converting to the dark side are we?" Ryder rubbed his hands together. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it."

"Look Ryder I'm not going to pay for it and I'll take no part of **_this_**."

"Oh so you are confirming that he's gay then, right Jake?"

"How many times do I have to tell you," holding back her temper, "no Hamilton's not **_GAY_**, look do what you want. Just don't include me in it. You know I won't even be here."

"Oh I well Jake." As he laughed at Jake's retreating back.

Once safe in her room she sat down shaking with anger on her bed. She ran her hand through her hair practically ripping it out of her scalp. 

Knock knock

"The doors open." Her voice shaking with anger.

Hamilton opens the door and slips in, "Hey baby I missed you…." Hamilton noticed the anger seething from Jake's pores. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Hamilton that we'll have to postpone your birthday date."

"What do you mean Jake? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Hamilton," Jake's face broke into a smile briefly then returned back to its bleak state. "Ryder's planning a **_rite of passage_** for you."

Hamilton shrugged his shoulders. "Oh so we won't go. It's not a big deal Jake"

"No Hamilton I won't go but you'll have to go." Jake looked into Hamilton's eyes.

"And why do I have to go?" Hamilton just couldn't understand it why would he want to do anything without Jake?

"Hamilton…" Jake took a deep breath of air, " Ryder's hiring a stripper for you." 

"Whoa! Really?" Hamilton's in disbelief (personally being the typical teenager he's thinking wow a stripper and shaking himself I have a girlfriend.) "No Jake I'm not going to go."

"Look Hamilton I know you want it… it doesn't mean I have to like it but if it stops the rumors of you being gay then I'll take it."

"Hey, hey I admit it would be…. Just the thing is I have you and baby you have no idea what you do to me do you? Jake," Hamilton took Jake's hand, "you're all I will ever need."

Jake's face broke out into a full smile. "Hamilton I still want you to go to that party."

"Jake?" 

"Ham if it even stops some of those nasty rumors for a moment it'll help make life easier for both of us."

Knock Knock

"Ugh will this day never end." Sighed Jake "who is it?"

"It's Will and Scout, can we come in?" Will said through the door.

"Yeah why the hell not, come in guys." Replied Hamilton

The door opened to reveal Will and Scout kind of out of breath.

Jake giggled, "What have the both of you been doing?"

Will and Scout walked in and stood in their awkward silence, staring at Jake and Hamilton.

"Hamilton?" as Jake inched closer to him.

"Yes baby." Hamilton wrapped his arms around her.

"Did I just grow another head."

Hamilton leaned over and examined her neck his warm breath tickling her neck completely distracting her now. "Not that I noticed dear."

Cough, cough, "Guys?" Will draws both of their attention.

"Oh he speaks!" Hamilton exclaims

"Well you wouldn't believe what we heard." Will said slowly not wanting to hurt Jake.

"Oh pray tell kind sir what did you over hear." Hamilton going off in his Shakespearean spin.

Will eyes Hamilton, "Not funny Hamilton. Let me finish."

And Scout breaks in with his tactlessness, "Ryder's throwing a birthday party for Hamilton and he's getting a stripper." Scout rushes his little speech waiting for Jake to explode.

Jake calmly replies, "I know."

Will and Scout simultaneously, "**_You know_**?"

Will stammers, " How can you be so calm about this?"

Scout looks over at Hamilton, "God I wish she was my girlfriend."

Hamilton's arm tightens around Jake's waist, "Well she's not so keep your hands and eyes off her."

"Hey!" Scout holds back his hands surrendering. "I'm just saying…"

Will interrupts Scout, "you can stop now before you dig that hole any bigger."?

Will looks at Jake cautiously, " Why are you so calm over this?"

Jake looks up at Will, "I'm not Will, I don't like this but if it give us a breather from Ryder giving such a hard time over our relationship then it's worth my jealously."

Scout as confused ever, "huh?"

Hamilton starts to explain, "Scout it's a chance to prove to Ryder and to this school I'm not gay."

It finally dawns on Scout, "OH!"

"And I'm not going to be here cuz I just won't be able to take it. So I need you to keep my little boy out of trouble mainly don't let him get to drunk and well keep Ryder away from him, ok? Jake looked at both Scout and Will.

"Yeah I promise, Scout's honor." Will said

"Hey! Funny, and you call yourself a lit major?" Scout replied slugging Will in the shoulder.

****

The day of Hamilton's Birthday

"Do you have to go?" Hamilton paced back and forth in Jake's room.

"Yes Hamilton I do. I would go absolutely crazy siting in my room hearing the music blazing and knowing a half-naked woman sitting on your lap. Plus I'm just going to Bella's where I can just vent and have a girls night of sleeplessness."

"Dear, know this, I'll admit half naked females are a turn on, but that's just lust. With you…I love you and only you and well… I also lust for you." With this he looked into her eyes and took her breath away with him. Leaning in he slowly savored her lips, his hands roamed over her body leaving a trail a fire in its wake.

Jake finally broke away hearing the heavy thumping of the music going on downstairs. She looked into her eyes. "I think they're waiting for you dear."

Hamilton's hand drift up to her face and traces her jaw line to her lips, " I wish you could be there."

Jake grabs her backpack. "C'mon dear it's time for your rite of passage and my girl's night out."

Hamilton opens the door and Jake and Hamilton leave her room for the night. They slowly descended the stairs. The music growing louder and louder.

"Oh I love this song." Jake says her hips swaying to the song, singing it to Hamilton now.

__

And when your thoughts have been cleansed and corrected

We'll celebrate the day 

When every thing that your worries rejected 

That's when I'll have my way deny me if you think you can but I always get my man 

And before this night is through

Jake leans into Hamilton, "_I will corrupt you.'_

Hamilton looks into Jake's eyes, slowly swallows, "Grrrr, how can you ever think I'll look at anyone but you." 

Jake breaks out into a smile, "Don't get to wild."

Will interrupts and breaks the electricity before any one notices, "Guys? They're waiting for you Hamilton."

Jake and Hamilton walked down the last couple of flights.

Will looks over and Jake, "Are you ok?"

Jake nods.

"Well say Hi to Bella for me." Will says to Jake

And the annoying voice breaks through them.

Ryder saunters up to the threesome, "Where do you think you're going? Jakeee you'll miss out on all the festivity."

"As it happens Ryder I have a hot date."

Ryder raises his left eyebrow, "Really? With whom would you pass off a stripper for."

Will and Hamilton looking at each other not knowing how to get out of this.

And Jake suavely replies, "Bella Banks. Well I have to go see ya."

Ryder watches Jake walk you can feel his eyes trying to pierce through her.

Will breaks Ryder's gaze, "So where's the stripper you promised Ryder."?

"Claim down little boy, she'll be here." Ryder turns his back and walks toward the common room. "Aren't you coming?"

Warily both Will and Hamilton followed Ryder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh I hate this." Rage now ripping through Jake as she walked away from the dorm.

"Excuse me" breaks the silence of Jake's thoughts

Jake looks up and sees an amazing beautiful female standing before her.

"Oh you must be the stripper."

She snaps her gum, "yeah" and nods her head impatiently.

"Hold on a moment." Jake turns her back on her and calls up Bella.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jake? When are you coming?"

"I'm sorry Bella change of plans. I'll tell ya about it tomorrow ok?"

"Well, ok Jake, you better."

Jake ends the call and turns back to the stripper. "Let's make a deal."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was settled in the common room. The drinks were flowing the music was thumping away. Everyone waiting, anticipating the evenings entertainment. When the doors to the common room flew open. In strode a cop.

"Oh shit was the common thought that ran through the crowd."

On closer examination however first of all, the blonde's skirt was way to short, and female cops don't wear skirts? She was in heels and showing way to much cleavage. And a set of sunglasses obscured her facial features

The excitement built up in the room as she made her way to the center of the room.

"So who's party is this for?" her voice commanded everyone's attention.

The crowed around Hamilton backed up and pointed to him. "Oh thanks guys."

She made her way toward Hamilton deliberately swaying her hips to the music.

Hamilton looked at her and thought of Jake, instantly feeling guilty. The way she swayed her hips was just hypnotizing. He was then aware of the music.

__

I would die for you I would die for you

I've been dying just to feel you by my side

To know that you're mine

I would cry for you I would cry for you

I will wash away your pain with all my tears 

And drown your fears

She had backed him into a chair now. 

I will pray for you I will pray for you 

He fell back to only come face to face with her breasts. 

I will sell my soul for something pure and true

She tossed her hat and baton away. 

Someone like you

And ripped her blouse down to her navel. 

See your face every place that I walk in

All the while her body pulsated with the beat of the song. 

Hear your voice every time that I'm talking

Hamilton was completely turned on now wanting Jake to be near so badly. 

You will believe in me

He started to get up. 

And I will never be ignored 

He wanted to give this charade up. 

I will burn for you feel pain for you 

He wanted to tell everyone that he was gay and tell all of them to just go and screw themselves. 

I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart and tear it apart

He wanted to tell them **_I love Jake and only Jake._**

I will lie for you beg and steal for you I will crawl on hands and knees until you see you're just like me

She quickly glanced at the birthday boy feeling like she had lost her audience. She got in the chair trapping him in between her legs. She gradually leaned down to the boy. Sliding her body down his, giving him a good view of her breasts. Her hot breath whispered into his ear. "Why don't you just enjoy this Hamilton."

Hamilton looked into her sunglasses, "Could it be?" In complete disbelief, "Oh my god. No it couldn't be."

Hamiltons hands slid up her body feeling the contours of her body. It's so familiar. Her skirt came off and the shirt fell to her hips skimming her panties. She pulled Hamilton from his seat, pulled him away from the crowd, out of the common room and up the stairs.

The crowd of boys was following them screaming and hollering words of encouragement to Hamilton. As they followed the strippers lead. She came to Jake's room and opens the door and pulled Hamilton in with her.

From inside the room, you can hear Ryder walk up to the door and turn the doorknob to see if it was locked and turned to the guys. "Sorry this is now officially a private performance. I'm sure Hamilton will give us a full account of her tomorrow. Meanwhile we still have a keg of beer and well, I have my little black book. I'm sure we can get a couple of honeys over here. Will and Scout made there way up to the door trying to barge in. Ryder stood in there way, "Uh huh and what do you think you're doing." C'mon guys let give them a little privacy," as you can hear the moans escalating in the room. "Oh yeah little Hammies getting it on! Well he's certainly not gay is he? And you two well we know we all want to watch but we can't so guys help me drag them to the party."

Scout and Will looked at each other, "No!" and they were forcefully removed from Jake's door. "Jake's going to kill us." Scout mouthed to Will.

"No shit." Mouthed Will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Inside the room, she pulled Hamilton to kiss her.

"No," Hamilton pulled far away from her embrace, "I can't I have a girlfriend that I love very much so when they all leave, you can leave too."

"Hamilton."

Hamilton looked up at her, the voice he thought. As she ripped off the wig, the blouse and the sunglasses. "Jake! Oh my god." He crossed the room in a heartbeat and drew her into a passionate embrace that would trust me, melt your TV monitors.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So," Hamilton's hands roamed up Jake's body, "how'd you do it?"

Jake snuggled closer to Hamilton's naked body. "Well, I worked out a little deal with the stripper."

"Really? You know what? I didn't really get a chance to enjoy my little lap dance. Then again all those guys practically saw you naked!"

"Jealous? Oh Hammie you know I only have eyes for you." She whispered into his neck. Jake pulled away from Hamilton.

"Where are you going?" as Hamilton enjoyed the view of Jake's naked body.

"Well," as she slipped a CD into her stereo, "since you didn't really enjoy your first lap dance, I though you might enjoy this one."

Hamilton's eyes blazed with desire, "Oh I'm sure I will baby."

Jake leaned in kissed him on the forehead and following down a path toward his lips. Before the music started up, " Happy birthday, my birthday boy.

The End


End file.
